Better Than Me
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Tak breaks up with Dib and goes out with Zim. There are feeling of regret all around. DATR ZATR Oneshot.


I don't own Invader Zim okay? The idea for this story came from Hinder's " Better Than Me" song. IT IS NOT A SONGFIC THOUGH!

Dib lay on the bed and looked at the photo album he had. Only hours ago he had broken up with Tak. At the time it was a mutual thing. Dib open his photo album and looked at the pictures. " This can't be the end!" Dib sobbed. Each picture was a stab in the heart. Tak was the first girl to care about him. She thought he was smart. She was the girl he loved, even if she was Irken. The first picture he saw was of them at a day at the fair. Tak was holding a miniature dog.

"Sorry I couldn't win you a bigger prize." Dib said as he handed the dog to Tak.

"That's okay you won it for me. It was won with love. Love from you. That's all that matters." Tak said as she kissed Dib on the cheek. The memory tore at Dib's heart like it was a piece of tissue paper.

Dib could hardly bear to look at Tak anymore. He loved her, but she didn't love him. Pain became his only friend. Tak was all his in his dreams and memories, but that was just that, a memory.

Dib took his pillow and felt the pillowcase. It was damp from the tears he had cried. Never in his life had he felt this kind of pain before. This was different from the pain of disbelief or failure or rejection. He had known love then lost it. When Tak came back it seemed as if a long lost love had returned to him, it was the greatest day of his life, unfortunately it wasn't to last.

Tak and Dib had the best time of their lives. Anytime Dib was seen then he had a smile on his face. Now, he was depressed. He and Tak broke up and it crushed him.

"Dib, I'm so sorry, but he have to stop seeing each other." Tak said with a hint of a tear in her eyes.

"No Tak!" Dib cried as he hugged her.

"Dib, I really think we should break up." Tak said as she pulled Dib off him.

"Well why?" Dib said. He wasn't about to let the best thing that happened to him go. Tak was all he wanted and more.

"I don't know why, but I think we should break up." Tak sighed.

"So this is it huh?" Dib said angrily, but he started to cry.

"Well we can still be friends." Tak said as she hugged Dib.

Tak was now feeling regret too. _How could I have thought breaking up with Dib was right?_ She thought as she looked at her current boyfriend Zim. She didn't know what she saw in him, or what she was thinking by dating Zim. He wasn't worthy of her time but she was kissing him anyway. Zim didn't know how to treat a girl. _Dib knew how to treat me. He knew what I loved, how I liked to be treated._ Zim just wasn't that into Tak, he only saw her as arm candy. Also when Dib saw Tak with him it caused Zim to yell, "Victory for Zim!" like this was some sort of battle for a piece of property.

One day Dib was walking down the street looking at the pier where Dib broke up with Tak. He could look on it and just see the scene in his mind. It tore him up inside even more. It was the last time he held Tak's hand in his, last time her hair (even if it was her disguise's) blew into his face. The last time for love. It was this time Zim walked by with a depressed Tak.

"Victory for Zim!" Zim said in his taunting matter.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Dib sobbed.

"ZIM!" Tak yelled.

"What?" Zim asked nonchalantly.

"That wasn't nice." Tak said.

"But I have his girl!" Zim said.

"_His Girl?_" Tak asked. " That's all I am to you, a piece of property?"

"No Tak it's not like that!" Zim pleaded.

"Zim that is not cool." Tak said walking over to Dib. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Dib said even though Tak and Dib knew it was a lie.

"Fine with me too." Tak lied. Both of them were actually miserable apart. In that time Dib hoped Tak would break up with Zim and go back out with him. Dib sighed, as he knew that hope was futile. "I guess we haven't really moved on yet" Tak sighed.

"Guess not." Dib said trying to take Tak's hand but she moved it at the just the last second before Dib could grab it.

"I have to go. Zim'll be mad if I take too long." Tak laughed pathetically as she ran off.

"Tak..." Dib whispered to her back. That was it in his mind. Tak no longer cared._ Or does she?_ A voice in his head asked. He was sure Tak loved him; he just had to win her back. " It won't be easy but Tak'll be back in my arms!"

"Zim why are you always like that?!" Tak demanded when they were back at Zim's base.

"It's just the way I am baby. I love that." Zim laughed he lopped on the couch and opened a soda.

"Yeah okay. But do you love me?" Tak asked.

"Why are you asking _**that**_?" Zim asked curiously.

"So that's it. I'm nothing to you?" Tak asked.

"It's not exactly that Ga-I mean Tak!" Zim said

"You almost called me Gaz! Sorry if I'm not her!" Tak yelled walking to the kitchen with her disguise off.

"Want some waffles?" GIR asked.

"NO GIR!" Tak said as she sat at the table with a poop cola thinking.

"Where else could you not were your disguise?" Zim came in mad and demanded of Tak.

"AT DIB'S!!!!!!!" Tak yelled back.

"Until the Swollen Eyeball called or Membrane or Gaz entered. You weren't safe." Zim yelled. Tak was his; he was going to make sure of it.

"We were talking of going far way..." She sighed.

"For humans far away is Los Angles to New York." Zim said rolling his eyes.

"That's not what Dib meant!" Tak yelled. "He means maybe another planet or something like that! You don't understand Dib at all!"

"Why should I?" Zim asked.

"Yeah why should you?" Tak sobbed as she went out to Dib's house. It was dark and she snuck into his room as she did before. "Dib... Dib...DIB!" She yelled.

"What?" Dib asked.

"I walked out on Zim." Tak whispered. "I want to be back with you."

"So do I!" Dib said hugging her then he kissed her.


End file.
